


You Won't Leave Me Behind

by lookatallthenerds



Series: Nice to See You Again [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Here we go, I can tell, I love that tag, Les Amis de l'ABC Shenanigans, Light Angst, Memory Loss, Multi, Reuinions, but it's ok he's trying, enjolras and his hair, enjolras can't emotion, except not really, i love Bossuet too much, marius is a cupcake, they remember, this is going to consume my life, you probably have no idea what Hamilton and phantom characters are doing here, you'll figure it out - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookatallthenerds/pseuds/lookatallthenerds
Summary: "How long have you remembered?"Enjolras thought for a moment, calculating his first memory of France and a revolution and smoke and blood and- he shook his head."I was twelve, I think? It was just before... Yeah. I was twelve."Bossuet laughed, looking at Feuilly and Combeferre."Courf is going to be very annoyed. He thought he was first to remember, and you've known for years!"--o--





	

     Enjolras saw another group sit in his section, and picked up his notebook to take the new table's order. Dodging another waiter, Enjolras tapped a beat on his book as he walked up to the booth.  
     "Hi everyone, how are we doing tonight?" One of the three men froze as Enjolras uncapped a pen.  
     "I'll be your server, my name's Enjolras. Can I get you something to drink?"  
     For a long moment, nobody spoke. Enjolras looked up at them and froze.  
     "Enjolras?"  
     Combeferre, Bossuet, and Feuilly looked at him with wide eyes. Pausing to find his voice, Enjolras couldn't help but smile weakly, and put down his notebook. He took in a deep breath, then spoke.  
     "Hey, Combeferre."  
     Feuilly dropped his menu and Combeferre seemed shocked into silence... until Bossuet's hand bumped the pepper shaker and poured pepper all over the table. Enjolras jumped a bit, and started sweeping up the pepper.  
     "Do you guys remember?" Enjolras said, carefully controlling his voice and focusing on the table. Combeferre nodded, and Feuilly found his voice.  
     "We all remember, Enjolras."  
     Enjolras paused, dusting the pepper off of his hands.  
    "What do you mean by 'we all?' Who else have you found?"  
    Bossuet spoke up, patting Combeferre's back.  
    "I think we've found all of the Amis, now that we found you. Courfeyrac and Jehan, Joly, Bahorel, Marius and Éponine, Musichetta and Grantaire."  
    "Éponine?" Enjolras tipped his head to the side, blond curls falling in his eyes that he batted away.  
    "She was the girl, the one who came to meetings a few times. She saved Marius, and she was the first to fall on the barricade." Feuilly glanced at Combeferre and grinned. "She's really something, huh Ferre?"  
    Combeferre rolled his eyes, then looked back at Enjolras, refusing to blink.  
    "How long have you remembered?"  
    Enjolras thought for a moment, calculating his first memory of France and a failed revolution.  
    "I was twelve, I think? It was just before... Yeah. I was twelve."  
    Bossuet laughed, looking at Feuilly and Combeferre.  
    "Courf is going to be very annoyed. He thought he was first to remember, and you've known for years!"  
    Feuilly snorted, and 'Ferre smiled faintly, still looking shell-shocked. Enjolras laughed too, then held out a hand to Combeferre. He took it and pulled Enjolras into a tight hug, blinking back the wetness in his eyes as Enjolras tried to swallow the tightness in his throat. Enjolras pulled him in closer, ignoring his normal no-touching-rule. When they pulled apart, Enjolras wiped at his eyes then stepped back.  
    "I get off my shift in half an hour, we can catch up then, but I'm still on the clock right now." Enjolras smiled again, exhaling and reaching for his notebook. "So, drinks?"  
\--o--  
    By the time Enjolras wrapped up his shift, the three of them had apparently contacted the entirety of Les Amis. Crowded into the tiny booth was Courfeyrac, Jehan, Joly, Bahorel and Marius, along with a pair of girls who looked vaguely familiar. The taller one with green eyes and curly hair was probably Musichetta, seeing how she sat between Joly and Bossuet, so the smaller girl must be Éponine, and she stood next to Grantaire.  
    Enjolras paused and looked at Grantaire, then looked at the rest of his friends, smiling wider than he had in years. For the first time since their barricades and deaths, his friends were back, and he wasn't alone with his memories of the failed revolution. They had found him, finally. Enjolras paused, focusing on breathing in and out to avoid collapsing from the shock of seeing 'Ferre, and Courf, and all the others. Clearing his throat, everyone looked at him expectantly.  
    "Let's head back to my apartment, I'll just call my roommates and my sister to let them know we're coming. I, uh, get the feeling we'll have a lot to talk about for what happened over the last few years."  
    Bahorel laughed sharply, accidentally elbowing Bossuet in the stomach as the Amis left the restaurant.  
    "You bet! We need to know how you've decided to change the world this time, seeing as you haven't showed up to any protests on campus as far as we know, and we know a whole lot about protests, am I right?" Bahorel said.  
    Everyone else laughed, and Enjolras glanced ahead, leading them to the right street as he tugged out his phone to call Christine while they walked. After four rings, she finally picked up.  
    "Enj, you know that girl's nights are sacred. Either someone's dying, you and Alex managed to set Ramen on fire again, or one of us got a B+ on an assignment, so what's wrong?" she said, and Enjolras could hear both giggling and trashy pop music in the background.  
    Enjolras smiled slightly and glanced over his friends. "I know, Christine. Girl's night is a sacred institution not to be broken, it's on the rule list, but this is important. Like, Alex-finding-Aaron important. Tell 'Sette that I've found them and you two need to get back fast." He spoke quietly, hoping that the others couldn't hear him. "She's not going to want to wait any longer. Also, would you call Alex to let him know we're having company?"  
    He heard a pause, and he could almost see Christine looking at him like he was being a particularly confusing puzzle, until she let him know that she would and hung up. As he tucked his phone into his jeans, Jehan slipped an arm into his.  
    "Who was that? Girlfriend?" He enquired, glancing around to something, then back to Enjolras. Enjolras threw back his head and laughed, unable to stop at the thought of Christine as his girlfriend  
    "No, no. Christine's one of my roommates. She's going to let Alex, my other roommate, know that we're taking over the apartment, and she's bringing Cos-my sister up, too." Enjolras caught himself, glancing at Marius. He knew that Cosette would kill him if they didn't get their overly-romantic moment later, and if Pontmercy was anything like Cosette had built him up to be, they definitely deserved a fairy-tale reunion, no matter how awful and cheesy and cliché it was.  
\--o--  
    It was really a miracle that they managed to get back to his apartment, seeing as Enjolras was the only one who knew where they were going, and that he couldn't focus for looking around at everyone, checking that they were still there. He knew it was a bit irrational, but he had just found them and he didn't really feel like being rational.  
Enjolras smiled absently at one of Joly's puns about shoelaces as he unlocked the door to the building. He led them around to the back stairs, then up to his apartment.  
    "Okay, feel free to leave your jackets or shoes or whatever here by the door- it's what we always do," Enjolras said as he started moving Marius and Courf towards the living room- after escaping another hug, which he didn't really mind, though he rolled his eyes fondly.  
    Enjolras couldn't help another bright grin from escaping him when he found himself squished between Grantaire and Courf, who scooted even closer and grinned openly at him.  
    "So, dearest leader, what have you been up to since we saw each other last? I'm assuming you haven't taken over the world quite yet?" Courf asked as he maneuvered his arms to be around Jehan and Enjolras at the same time, which was impressive considering the size of the couch and the amount of people on it.  
    Before Enjolras could answer, he heard footsteps pounding down the hallway at top speed. Immediately, he stood, throwing Courf off balance and bumping into the coffee table. Muttering apologies, he rushed to the kitchen, leaving everyone rather confused in the tiny living room. He threw open the door, and Cosette bolted through, blonde and blue hair flying out like a banner behind her  
    "Enj, are they here? Is _he_ here? Please say you meant it, because I just ran half the way, and I can't deal with this kind of stress," she said, trying to push past him as he blocked the doorway. Enjolras smiled, and stepped aside. Cosette burst through the doorway to the living area, scanned the room, and when she saw Marius, her face lit up. Marius looked up, then blinked, looking like he had just seen a ghost.  
    Cosette stepped further into the room, slowly, like she was in a dream. Marius stood up abruptly, almost bolting across the room and nearly tripping over his own feet, and Cosette melted into his arms. Marius held her tightly, and they both started crying. Enjolras smiled at his little sister with Marius, then looked down and walked back to the couch.  
Joly looked around frantically, like he was hoping for an explanation as to why a strange girl had burst into Enjolras's apartment and was now clutching onto Marius like her life depended on it. Éponine breathed out, as if she knew what was going on and was resigned to it, and Courf just blurted out what everyone was thinking.  
    "What? Marius- but then- Enjolras, who is this mystery girl in your apartment and why are she and Marius crying and hugging?"  
    Enjolras shrugged, smiling at their bewilderment.  
    "That's Cosette, my little sister. She was Marius's wife last time."  
    Bahorel dropped the book he had picked up, and it landed squarely on Feuilly's head, who scowled. Bahorel looked from Enjolras to Cosette, and back again.  
    "Wait, she's real? I thought she was imaginary!"  
    Jehan peered around Courf to look at Marius and Cosette, who were too caught up in each other to notice anything around them. Enjolras could hear them talking in hushed tones as he fell back onto the couch, and the Amis burst into conversation. Grantaire and Éponine seemed to be holding a discussion in one corner, Bahorel and Feuilly arguing over the book Bahorel had dropped, and Enjolras found himself being interrogated by Combeferre, Jehan, and Courf, not that he minded as he animatedly gestured and talked about when he first remembered the barricades.  
\--o--  
    When Marius and Cosette finally break apart, Enjolras asked to see Marius in the kitchen. The color seemed to leak out of Marius's face and his freckles stood out starkly against his pale skin, and he followed slowly. Over his shoulder, Enjolras saw everyone exchanging concerned looks as he closed the door.  
    "Would you like a drink? I think we have some smoothies left over from this morning, so..." Enjolras trailed off, and Marius jumped, looking at him with wide eyes.  
    "No, I'm alright. Um, why do you need to... See me?"  
    Enjolras ran a hand through his hair, and assesses Marius.  
    "I'm not going to yell at you or threaten you, if that's what you're thinking." Marius's shoulders slumped a bit with relief, but his fingers began to tap on the countertop nervously. Enjolras took another deep breath. He seemed to need to focus on his breathing a lot tonight.  
    "I just wanted to apologize."  
    Marius jerked violently, knocking into the chair and nearly losing his balance. Marius flushed, then sat down stiffly.  
    "Why on earth would you apologize?"  
    Enjolras slid into the seat next to him, breathing out a long, slow huff.  
    "The way I treated you... Last time.... Wasn't okay. I know that I had a tendency to be cruel, I still do, but it's not alright. Cosette remembered when she was seventeen, and I've heard her talk about you and your life together ever since," Enjolras said slowly, trying harder than he ever had in his life to get the words to come out right.  
    "I've realized that I didn't know you at all, and I was a bit of a terror." Marius looked at Enjolras head on, shaking his head.  
    "I don't blame you at all, Enjolras. Besides, it's in the past, isn't it? We have a new chance, let's not waste it."  
    Enjolras tilted his head, and smiled at Marius.  
    "I'm looking forward to getting to know you, because I have so much respect for who you were. I'd like to know who you are now, and I hope we can be friends, because you're going to need a friend in the family before you come to meet the parents."  
    Marius frowned again, obviously remembering Jean Valjean last time, and Enjolras laughed.  
\--o--  
    By about 11:30, the conversation had died down a bit, and Enjolras found himself in the kitchen to find some cups. He heard a door open down the hallway, and Alex wandered down with his hair still up, holding an empty mug in one hand. Enjolras smiled fondly, watching as Alex stumbled around the kitchen to find the coffee maker, until something fell and smashed onto the floor in the other room, and Alex jerked up.  
    "What? Who's here?"  
    Grantaire poked his head in the kitchen.  
    "Hey, Apollo? Uh, and stranger?"  
    Alex blinked at Grantaire, who took that as an invitation to enter.  
    "Do you guys have a broom? Bossuet knocked over a glass." Enjolras smiled softly at Grantaire, but busied himself with grabbing a broom without a word. Alex squinted at Grantaire, then shook his head.  
    "My apologies, but I don't recognize you. Either you're one of Enjolras's friends or I've been up too long, but it's only been a bit over a day since I slept last, so you must be one of Enjolras's old friends. A pleasure to meet you, I'm Alex Hamillo, Enjolras's roommate," Alex said as Grantaire leaned back against the counter by Enjolras. Enjolras paused, glancing up.  
    "Alex, don't seduce my friends. I want to keep these ones," Enjolras warned, and Grantaire looked over at him.  
    "Fear not, o courageous leader. We're rather fond of you, as well. I'm Grantaire, and the pleasure is really all mine," he said with a grin pulling up half his mouth, ambling over to offer Alex his hand. Alex shook it, glancing slyly at Enjolras.  
    "Grantaire? I think I may have heard that name once or twice. Lovely to meet the mysterious artist in person- right, sorry, Enjolras. I'm going to head back to my room, I'll meet everyone else later."  
    Alex pulled the broom into the living room, then disappeared back to his room. Enjolras focused on forcing the heat out of his face.  
    "Sorry, that's Alex. Totally brilliant, but he has a habit of making literally everyone fall in love with him, intentionally or not. It's a bit annoying, because he ends up dating and breaking up with all of my friends," Enjolras told Grantaire as he reached to the top shelf for that one mug he knew they had up there.  
    "Fun guy, seems a bit like Courf. Where'd you guys meet?"  
    Grantaire boosted himself onto the counter, legs dangling as he watched Enjolras. Rocking back on his heels, Enjolras pushed his curls out of his eyes and focused on Grantaire, with his dark hair swept under a beanie and his eyes bright blue as he focused on his hands, and _"Take aim!" There are twelve soldiers facing him down and he knows he can't do anything and he's killed his friends and there's no way out but-_  
    "Enjolras? You okay?" Grantaire was there now, a hand on his shoulder. He looked concerned, blue eyes questioning and searching. Enjolras nodded, calling up a smile.  
    "Yeah, I'm fine. Just... spaced out. Got distracted. What'd you say?"  
    Grantaire hesitated, leaning in just a bit, just a touch closer, before dropping his hand and pulling away and smirking.  
    "I was wondering where you met your, uh, Alex."  
    Enjolras tapped his knee a few times, thinking, then started their story as Combeferre walked through the door.  
    "In sophomore year of high school, I met Christine in choir classes. She's our other roommate, but I think she's at her fiancé's place tonight. Anyway, me and Alex knew each other, but I'm pretty sure we just hated each other. We both were angry at the world and full of passion, and we just clashed. But, in junior year, it turned out we saw the same therapist, and he was one of Christine's friends, so we started hanging out more and more because I literally followed Christine everywhere, and now the three of us are pretty much inseparable." Enjolras pushed his hair out of his eyes, shrugging. "For three overachieving perfectionists who can't cook at all, we have a pretty good system set up," Enjolras explained, and looked up from the counter, then blinked. Everyone had shuffled into the kitchen as he had spoken without him even noticing- no wonder Christine called him oblivious. Combeferre cleared his throat and looked at Courfeyrac meaningfully.  
    "Oh, right! Enjolras, we've revived Les Amis de l'ABC at Musichetta's Musain, and we were hoping you'd come! We really focus on what we can fix in the college especially, and we hold protests and raise money and awareness and it's just like last time, what do you think?" Courf exclaimed when Jehan nudged him gently. Ten faces turned towards him expectantly.  
Enjolras cleared his throat.  
    "Oh, that sounds really great that you're fixing all of these issues today, have fun-well, not fun, I guess, but," Enjolras waved his hand a bit, "you get it. Anyway, it's getting late, you guys should get home. We have a strict no-sleepovers policy. Maybe some of us could meet for lunch or something tomorrow?"  
    Combeferre frowned, looking at the clock, then back at Enjolras.  
    "Yeah, that sounds fine. Maybe we could talk more about Les Amis then, alright?"  
    Enjolras nodded, and everyone started gathering their things and wishing each other good night as they left. When at last Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta left after finding Bossuet's keys under the fridge, Enjolras locked the door.  
    In the safety of his empty apartment, Enjolras let out a shaky breath and slid down to the floor, trying to focus. He needed to sleep. That would probably help him the most if he was really going to see them again tomorrow and if they were really going to try and get him to join a revived group of Les Amis, which had ended so well in 1832, with Marius as the only survivor, and even Marius left a part of himself there, according to Cosette. Enjolras knew, rationally, that it wouldn't exactly happen again, but he also knew he couldn't join a group where he could hurt everyone he cared about through his cruel words and the way he tended to fight first, ask later, because it wouldn't be fair to any of them if he were to join again just to get them hurt.  
\--o--

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm going for it! If literally two people read this, then this is for you two ;)  
> I'm going to alternate between 'pLoT' and fun, because Reasons. If anyone has questions, concerns, or complaints, go for it in the comments :)  
> Also, considering that I wrote the last one in like an hour, this one should be MUch better


End file.
